Light Horse
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: Australia has decided to risk facing the same tragedy as he did in Gallipoli but taking Beersheba on with his light horse division would give the allies an advantage for winning the war. He has to try, even if it meant risk dying himself. Will he make his older brother proud? or will he fall into the hands of Turkey and Germany? Rated T for Language, war themes and blood


**AN: **I don't know what my obsession is with writing fanfics about war, but they are fascinating to write about. I apologise if it is not accurate because most of my sources were giving me different information. If you have read my other fanfic '100 years' then I am really sorry but I meant to publish this one up on ANZAC Day as well but I was really busy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia, and if I did Australia and New Zealand would make more appearances.

**Warnings: **Language, violence and war themes

Australia was walking to the main tent to have a meeting with his oldest brother Britain, to discuss battle strategies for trying to win the war; Because Australia was stationed in Turkey to try to take Jerusalem from the Turks and Germans, but they had to go through Beersheba. But of course as the laid back nation he is, he took his time.

"Australia there you are! Where have you been, did you forget we had a meeting?!" shouted Britain angrily as he sat down at his desk and gestured for Australia to sit down at the other seat.

"G'day mate! And if you haven't noticed there is a war going on that I have been fighting in" smirked Australia as he also sat down in the chair and leaned back.

"Of course I have bloody noticed you git! Why can't you be serious for once this is important" replied Britain as rubbed his tired eyes and sighed then glanced at his younger brother.

"My men will lead an attack on Jerusalem" Britain paused and pulled out a map and then continued, "Now with my men, and your light horsemen-"

"They will have to go through Beersheba first, because the horses need water and so we can then take another enemy base for the Allies" interrupted Australia as he knew the dangers of going to Jerusalem with tired and dehydrated horses. Britain nodded in agreement

"We will work it out tomorrow, it's getting late and we need to strike Beersheba at morning it is vital for winning the war." stated Britain as he left the main tent to go to his own.

"Goodnight mate" smiled the young Aussie as he went back to his tent and collapsed on his bed from exhaustion and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

####

Australia woke up before the sun had risen, he began to stand up and brush the dust of his uniform and he placed is hat on head and brushed some of the feathers out of his eyes. Only then did he hear machine gun fire out to the west. Half filled with fear and curiosity, he walked over to the ledge of the hill, where his own and Britain's troops were stationed. He saw explosions of dust as bullets hit the ground and British soldiers screaming in pain while some lay either wounded or dead on the ground.

Australia backed away and his hand shakily reached out for a branch from a tree for support as his other hand gripped his hair tightly, he couldn't breathe. It reminded him of when he and New Zealand landed at Gallipoli shores. He quickly regained his composure as he didn't want to show weakness at an important time. After a couple of minutes he noticed Britain talking to some of his officers, so he shoved his hands in his pockets because they were still slightly shaking and he walked over to hear what Britain was saying.

When Australia approached closer he noticed that his Big brother had dark rings around his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept at all, he also was leaning against a desk to support his weight as if he would fall over.

"We need my cavalry to do a charge and try to take Beersheba that way" sighed Britain as he ran a hand through his hair; he then only noticed his little brother walking over, "Good Morning, what's wrong you look a bit shaken?"

"Nah I'm all good mate, what's going on?" Australia asked as he looked at the officers and then back to Britain with curiosity.

"We need my cavalry to do a charge, because the Turkish and German soldiers are too strong, but we would have to wait for them to get here but that would take too long." Spoke Britain as he turned to his officers to give them orders. "Send word to my cavalry to be here in one hour". Australia could tell that Britain thought that taking Beersheba's water would be hopeless, and how could they go to Jerusalem without giving the horses water.

Australia glanced at his light horse division and his eyes lit up. He had an idea. But it would be risky, if he took his two light horse divisions to take Beersheba they could all be killed like at Gallipoli but it would give an advantage to the allies to win the war, but he could even die himself, but he had to try.

"My light Horse divisions can do it. We can take Beersheba" Australia spoke with heard his younger brother speak Britain stopped talking to his officers and he faced the Aussie and narrowed his eyes.

"So let me get this straight you want to ride over with only 800 men to Beersheba and then fight the Turkey and German soldiers." Questioned Britain. Australia nodded, his smile and lad back look completely gone and replaced was determined eyes and a serious face.

"You will be fucking killed out there! They are light horse men, and besides I already tried to use your light horsemen and it didn't work!" yelled the British man.

"Ah that's where your wrong mate, We won't be dismounting and I will be leading the attack" replied Australia, But that statement did nothing to improve Britain's concern.

"They are not the cavalry and not to mention that my men who actually attempted it, didn't succeed!" yelled Britain, confused as to why the young nation could be so stupid and he wouldn't admit it but he felt a bit concerned for his brother's safety. He looked at Australia then sighed there was no use arguing with another nation that could be just as stubborn as himself he then said, "alright, but if you die out there I will bring you back to life so I can kill you myself."

Australia felt a small smile appear on his face at the concern his brother was trying to hide, he then nodded and ran off to mount his horse then gathered the rest of his men to inform them of his plan.

"Okay mates, here's he plan, we are going to take Beersheba. We need to keep the trot and hold the line and wait for my signal then keep it steady then until we are in range of the guns we will break into a run, we aren't dismounting." Informed Australia as he looked at his men, some were nodding in agreement but some were hesitant and fearful but they still agreed.

####

Australia and his men were stationed in a long rows waiting for his signal, and as soon as he started to trot ahead, his hand gripped his bayonet so tightly his knuckles were turning white, as he looked back his, some of his men attached them to their guns and some were holding the bayonets. He wasn't going to lie, he was scared. Terrified even, New Zealand was fighting in the front so he wasn't there to reassure the Aussie.

Turkey and Germany were standing out with their men in the trenches waiting for another attack until they saw a long line of horses trotting to their position.

"Isn't that Australia, and his light horse division?" asked Germany confused as he turned to his ally Turkey.

"Yeah that's him alright; I wouldn't forget the scar I left on his nose. Strange seeing him on the battle field again" laughed Turkey as he turned to his men that were stationed at the ready for battle.

"Shoot them when they dismount" he simply stated as he too loaded his gun. Germany said the same to his men, but he had a strange feeling about this because why would a light horse division attack them on their own.

Australia tried to keep a calm face, as he felt the fear from his men but it was hard as it reminded him over his time at Gallipoli, he knew the causalities of what this could achieve but he had to do it, otherwise the enemy would have an advantage of winning the war. As they drew closer he could see Turkey and German standing there ready to yell out orders to fire as they dismounted, but he couldn't help a smirk resting on his face, because they weren't going to dismount they were going to charge. He could see the confusment on Turkey and Germany's faces as they drew closer and still not dismounting. It was time. He gave a yell into the air and he set his horse galloping and he was soon followed by his men.

Turkey and Germany were taken by surprise, but they soon recovered and started to yell to their men to fire.

"I thought you said this was the light horse division!" shouted Turkey as he shot at the incoming Aussie soldiers.

"That's what I thought!" yelled back Germany.

Australia could feel the pain of some of his men being killed but he kept going until he and his men jumped over the trenches and leapt off their horses.

Australia pulled out his gun and attached his bayonet and he and started to shoot at some of the incoming enemies until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hello There Aussie, long time no see" mocked Turkey as he lunged at Australia trying to stab him. Australia had barely enough time to dodge as the knife cut his shoulder, blood dripping down his arm. Turkey just smiled in a cold way and said, "Something to match the nose." Australia growled and ignored the pain from his men dying and his shoulder and shot the Turk in the foot and knocked him unconscious.

Australia sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his face, but it wasn't over yet. He turned around just in time to duck down as Germany tried to strike.

After a couple of hours Germany was taken prisoner by some of Australia's men.

Australia was bandaging his injured solder and cleaning his other wounds, he then looked around to see his men winning the battle, and soon enough they had won the battle. Even though some of his men were killed, they had successfully taken Beersheba and he and his men all joined in on a victory cheer as the horses drank the water.

Britain had watched the whole battle from the hills where his troops were stationed and he couldn't help a smile resting on his tired face and let out a relieved sigh.

"Well done you bloody git" he muttered to himself proudly. He then heard some noise coming from the track behind him, when he turned around the smile fading and anger replacing it as he saw his cavalry division that was supposed to have been there hours ago.

"Where the bloody hell were all of you?!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry sir, but we behind schedule" apologised on of the British cavalry officers.

"Well too late now, just go and wait at your camp until you are given orders" sighed Britain as he turned back to his own men and gave them orders for the next day.

####

Australia had just finished burying the men that didn't survive, he let a few tears escape before mounting his horse and riding back to camp. On the way he thought to himself that he wouldn't forget this day as he proved his courage in battle again.

The End

**A/N: **Hi, if any of you are confused with the conversation between Australia and Turkey about Australia's nose it is because I have used a canon on how I think Australia got the band-aid on his nose, is that he got it from Turkey in Gallipoli. I would recommend reading '100 years' before this story if you are still confused, but it happens in WW1.

**History: **

Britain and Australian forces were trying to take Beersheba because they needed water for their horses. On the 31st of October 1917 the 12th and 7th Australian light horse division did a cavalry charge in Palestine. (Beersheba)

When the British were in charge of Australia's light horse men they didn't succeed but when Australia led their own men they came out successful.


End file.
